Not so Different
by YandereSamantha
Summary: Darvo finds a friend in a fierce Tenno warrior named Yanmei. Turns out, they had a lot more in common than they thought. The question is, how will their friendship affect each other's fate, and those around them? Ratings subject to change.
1. Reunited

_Today I'm writing more light-hearted. :3 HAVE SOME FRIKKIN SOPPY STUFF TO LIGHTEN THE GODDAMN MOOD_

_P.S. This is different from my Sacrifices storyline! Oh and Darvo's in here! I posted this in my tumblr, but what the hell. Posting it here too._

* * *

"TENNO SCOOOOOM!"

The annoying taunt made her spin around and fire a barrage of super-heated plasma to the unfortunate Grineer. She unsheathed her Galatine and swung it with relative ease, despite her being shorter than the weapon itself.

"_A Heavy unit is approaching._"

"Dammit, Lotus, why now?" she muttered to herself, reloading her Dera and readying for trouble. A Grineer Heavy Gunner approached the Tenno and spun her Gorgon. Instinctually, the Tenno pulled her and casted Bullet Attractor. As the Heavy Gunner stood up, more Grineer were coming in the room. She _smiled_. They fired their weapons and the bullets began to fly towards the Heavy Gunner. Underneath her helmet, Yanmei was laughing maniacally as the Grineer were mortified to see their bullets piercing their fellow Grineer. Too late. She's dead. As they stepped closer to the corpse of their fallen comrade, a sound was heard, then there was an explosion. The Grineer were stunned, and the Mag grabbed this opportunity to slice them one by one.

"_There are no other life forms here. Get to extraction._"

She breathed a sigh of relief, trying to catch her breath. "I'm not useless…" she breathed. "_I'm not useless._"

Instead of going back to the Dojo, she lurked in the market instead. She was too upset to go home. Too upset. At least she finally blew off some steam when she accepted that Extermination mission on Phobos. She decided she should treat herself for working so hard. That's the only form of recognition she can get right now. She skipped past some stores, window shopping for some new weapons or some new gear. After a while, she grew tired and looked for a spot to spend the night on. She remembered this abandoned spot where a certain merchant set up his illegal merchandise. It was well hidden from view. Yanmei lurked in the shadows and went there, avoiding the other merchants' view. The place hasn't changed. It still looks dark and shady. What she saw there, however, was different.

"_He's back._"

Darvo stood there, tidying up his stuff for the night. Her knees trembled upon seeing him. "He's back!" she muttered to herself. She snuck up behind him, like a cat stalking its prey, then went for the pounce. Both of them landed on the floor. Seeing the flash of black and red, Darvo remembered the Stalker and mistook her for him. He immediately began screaming for help, only to be silenced when, instead of killing him, the shadowy figure squeezed him tight.

"You're back!" she squeaked, not letting go of the unfortunate merchant.

He recognized that voice. "Y-you're the young Tenno who always comes here, right?" he managed to say, still being trapped in the Tenno's intense bear hug.

Still on the floor, she spun him around and pulled at his nose. "I told you to call me using my name!" she protested. Afterwards, she embraced him again, and in a more serious tone, she said, "_Never scare us like that ever again._" Darvo just sighed and reciprocated the hug. "I thought the Stalker got you. Many of us did," she said, still squeezing him tight. "Heh, I should get in trouble more often." She withdrew from the embrace and looked at him questioningly under her helmet. "I didn't expect a skilled Tenno to worry so much about a mere merchant like me," he said. Skilled Tenno. That one got her. Tears were welling up in her eyes; thankfully she didn't remove her helmet just yet. She didn't want to show weakness. She just embraced him tight and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Uh… Tenno-" he was cut off when she withdrew from the embrace. He knew she was staring at him _fiercely_ under her helmet. "…I mean Yanmei, could we move? This position is rather… _awkward_." Embarrassed, she rose up immediately and shook the dust from her suit. Darvo noticed the scratches and cracks on her suit. "What happened to your Warframe?" he asked. Yanmei sighed. "I soloed an Extermination mission in Phobos," she said. Darvo gave her a worried look. "All by yourself? You could get killed in there, you know. Where is that overprotective father of yours?" he asked. Her breath hitched in her throat. "I'm just upset, okay? I butchered some Grineer to blow off some steam! At least it's better than convincing myself that I am useless like what that miserable bastard just said!" Silence followed afterwards. Darvo just sat there. "No need to get upset Te- _Yanmei_. I was just asking." She sighed and leaned against a wall. "Okay. Sorry if I yelled at you."

He stood up and gathered his things. "I guess that explains why you don't want to go home." She finally managed to calm down and help him tidy up. "So where are you staying for the night?" he asked, eyeing the Tenno beside him. She retracted her helmet and sighed. He looked at her soft features, ironically covered in blood and sweat from her last skirmish, and went back to tidying up, careful not to be caught. "I… _I don't know_. I have nowhere else to go I guess. And I only have a cache of 250 credits with me. _Shoot_. I guess I'll just find a safe spot-" she was cut off by him. "Have you lost your mind? It's too dangerous, especially here. This _is_ Corpus territory, you know. Some merchants may take your presence wrongly." She crossed her arms and swung her hips. "And where do you suppose I should go?" After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "I don't mind you staying with me tonight."

Her eyes widened and she eyed him. He immediately avoided her piercing gaze and there was a light blush on his pale face. "Don't worry, I won't try anything! Your junk will be safe…" Yanmei's face was red now. Darvo realized he just stated a double entendre and the flush on his face intensified. "I meant your gear!" he cleared his throat and wiped his face. "I won't try snatching them from you and selling them, okay?" After a few seconds of awkward silence, Yanmei let out an amused laugh. Boy, that laughter. So freakin' precious, for a fearsome Tenno. In a matter of seconds Darvo was in a laughing fit as well. "Okay, okay. Thank you Darvo," she said, pinching his cheek. He flinched a little, still not used to the touch of this feral little creature. "So, where do you stay?" she asked. Darvo went silent again. "I… I just go hopping around inns and-"

"THE HELL DARVO?!" she exclaimed. He desperately tried to calm her down. "Hey, hey! I'm reopening my business to pay off some old debts, okay? I have to sell and move as much as possible so they wouldn't catch me empty-handed." Yanmei just sighed in defeat. "How the hell do you think I can pay for the rent and food? I only have 250 _credits, _Darvo. I don't think that's enough. Also, if you notice, I just stare at your junk because I don't have platinum to buy it."

Awkward silence followed afterwards. It was her turn to be embarrassed. Their choice of words is poor this night. "I meant your merchandise!" She cursed and apologized to him. "Language, woman!" he jokingly said. She cleared her throat and rubbed her head. "Don't worry. Though I'm on a budget I'll pay your share." Yanmei looked up to him. "R-really? Wow, thanks Darvo. Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to pay you. Be warned though, I only have five platinum in my account. I know, I'm broke," she said. He chuckled. "I guess you'll just have to figure out a way to repay the platinum."

They began to travel to look for a place to stay. After a few minutes, Darvo abruptly stopped walking. "Wait… if we're going to rent… does that mean we're sharing a room?"

A small feminine hand landed on his cheek.


	2. Misunderstanding

Darvo nursed his cheek as they looked around for a place to crash. Still frowning and arms still crossed, Yanmei finally breaks the silence. "What about that ship of yours? You know, the ship where you sent us as bait for the Stalker?" Darvo sighed and rubbed his cheek. "You still haven't forgiven me?" Yanmei rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I do. But I never forget. _Never_." Darvo groaned and Yanmei went back to crossing her arms. "I told you, I own the ship, but I'm currently _not_ in possession of it. Didn't you read my intercepted message?" She was silent now. Darvo won this argument.

"I-I might have overlooked that from getting too excited," Yanmei sheepishly said, slightly embarrassed. Darvo suddenly stopped and touched her face. "_Okay, what now? What now? What do I do? What do I do?_" she thought as he leaned closer. She squeezed her eyes shut. "What happened to your eye?" he asked her. He traced the thin scar from her eyebrow down to the upper part of her cheek and she took his hand away. "I got it when my helmet cracked and the shards sliced it." Darvo gave her a worried look. "The Stalker Slash Dashed to me and it made the glass on my helmet crack. The next thing I know, my energy was leaking from my helmet and the right side of my face hurts like hell." Darvo's face straightened, guilt evident in his eyes. A somewhat childish smile curled on her lips. "Well, at least it made me look more badass." Darvo chuckled at her and she only managed to blurt out a 'what'.

After minutes of looking, they managed to find a cheap inn with rates low enough for them to pay. Upon entering, greedy eyes immediately fell upon Yanmei's Mag Warframe and gear. Most of the residents were Corpus merchants like Darvo himself. Great. Yanmei, however, retracted her helmet and gave them a piercing look. Sharp, crimson eyes warned them not to try anything foolish. The innkeeper motioned them to back off and they went back to their business. She got behind Darvo, and asked him, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask them for a room…" Darvo was taken aback from this sudden change of demeanor. "What the hell? You just went from fearsome Tenno to shy little girl." he blurted out. She frowned and punched his arm. "I'm _not_ a little girl! And I'd rather let you do the talking, in case we need a bargain." Darvo just chuckled at her and approached the Corpus behind the desk. The man eyed both of them carefully and asked Darvo outright, "Is that Tenno a, _ahem_, 'companion' of yours, or is it just merchandise?" Yanmei only clinged on his arm. "She-_it's_ my property. I have no intentions of selling it. You better not have any intentions of _stealing_ it." Yanmei's eyes darted to him, then went back to staring at the cold, metallic floor. She's being treated like property again. The innkeeper gave them the keys to their room and Yanmei quickly snatched it from him. She barged straight into the elevator and didn't even bother to wait for Darvo.

"Look's like your property is upset with you," the innkeeper said, smirking at Darvo, who was still stupefied from the Tenno's actions. "_Fuck off_." The innkeeper merely laughed at him. He used the stairs instead and knocked on the door. "Yanmei, my friend, please, let me in." No answer. A few more knocks and still no reply. Darvo just sighed and sat beside the door. After a little while the door next to the one he knocked on opened. "I'm in here you idiot." Her eyes were swollen and her voice was broken. She had been crying. He stood up, only to be dragged in then punched square in the face. She busted his lip and he was still dazed when she locked the door. "That is the last time I am going to be treated like war salvage!" she exclaimed, eyes burning with rage. He took three slow steps away from her, face struck with terror. She grabbed him by his clothes and shook him. Before she could land another hit he held both of her arms. "Calm down! I only said that so he wouldn't think of something else! I'm a man, Yanmei, and trust me. Hell, If I were in his shoes, I would also immediately assume the same thing, especially in a place like this," he yelled in his strange voice, his accent thicker everytime he spoke. Yanmei just stood there, frozen, tears dried up on her face. "I just didn't want them to think of you like that." he whispered. He gently tore off her hands from him and made her sit down on the measly bed in the corner of the cramped room. "I-I'm sorry." she managed to say, voice still choked. She slowly rose up and made her way to the decontamination chamber. "I'll just get a hot shower." He nodded, wiping the blood from his lips. "Oh, and Darvo, if anyone tries to contact me using this," she removed an earpiece and gave it to him. "Ignore it if it's the Lotus or if it's father. Please?" she said, almost pleading. He nodded, and smiled at her.

A few minutes later, someone tried to contact Yanmei. Still in the showers, she didn't hear the beep. Darvo checked the caller and made sure it wasn't the two people Yanmei mentioned. Afterwards, he answered the call. "Hello? Yanyan, baby, are you there?" a female voice said. Darvo sat frozen there. He shook himself out of his stupor and managed to say a hello. "Wait, you're not Yanmei. Hey, I know that voice! Darvo?! What in the name of the f #$ing void are you doing using our Yanmei's earpiece? And where the hell is she?!" His ears ringed from her yells. He calmly explained what happened. "Oh, I knew it. That stupid, fickle-minded father of hers…" she sighed. "It's Brigitte, by the way. But I prefer being called Saryn by people I don't know so well." The woman spoke with a quasi-French accent. "It's _nice_ to meet you." he said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's Yan doing right now?" she queried, with a hint of laziness in her voice. "She's taking a shower," he replied flat out. She let out a laugh that made chills ran down his spine. "_Ooooooh what a lucky little bastard._ Do you want me to teach you how to please her?" she boldly asked him. "What?! What the hell are you talking about woman?!" he yelled, face burning with embarrassment. The Saryn merely chuckled and told him flatly, "Are men really this stupid? It's obvious my bestie likes you. Hell, I had to push her just for her to muster up the courage to talk to you months ago, when you two were still strangers, literally." She remembered the day she pushed Yanmei only making her faceplant right in front of him.

"Are you serious?" he asked her after a long while. "Yes, you idiot. But don't tell her I told you. She will kill me." Darvo just sighed and tried to absorb the new information. He sensed this, but he didn't want to assume. After a long pause, Brigitte spoke up, "So, do you want me to teach you or what?" Darvo's face went red again. "What do you think I am, inexperienced?!"

"Darvo, who are you talking to?" Yanmei asked, stepping out of the decontamination chamber, with only a towel covering her unmentionables.

"_Damn_."


	3. Two Heirs, Two Disappointments

"Um, Darvo?"

Darvo blinked a few times before he came to his senses. It's been a long time since he had a woman's company, let alone a Tenno woman with only a towel covering her parts. A firm chest, lithe arms, a curvy waist, child-bearing hips, toned thighs and nice shapely legs, plus the energy scars on her body in the color of her energy; he feels like he's committing a sin just by looking at her right now. He quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Your friend Brigitte called, she's asking how you were doing," he said while trying to cover his embarrassment. "Here, she wants to talk to you." He hands her the earpiece and she quickly fastens it. She moves a few steps away from him and proceeds to talk with her friend.

"So, having fun with that Corpus yet?" Brigitte asked her with a somewhat promiscuous tone in her voice. Darvo kept his face straight and avoided looking at the Tenno in front of him. Yanmei groaned in annoyance and sighed. "No, Brige, we're not doing _that_ kind of stuff. Look, if you're going to talk just to embarrass me, forget it." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sat down on the mattress, shaking the bed's rickety framework. "Anyway, why did you call?"

The Saryn chuckled at her friend. "Just checking on you, love. Also, I'd like to see all the things I taught you to be put to good use," she said, trying to stifle a chuckle. Yanmei rolled her eyes and got up. She paced around the cramped room and waited for Brigitte to say something else, aside from her usual teases. "By the way, you left your credits cache in your room." Yanmei held her head in desperation. "I know, I know. Darvo's paying for my rent." The Saryn on the other end of the line chuckled. "Good, he's building some permanence in your relationship. Anyways, talk to you later, Yanyan. Your father's having another fit." She hung up. Yanmei placed her earpiece at the table.

Yanmei sighed and looked at Darvo who's still flustered. "What?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip and swinging her waist. "U-uh… um... nothing." A grumble can be heard from Yanmei's direction. She blushed. "I'm getting hungry…" she said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I-I could get you something to eat if you want to," Darvo volunteered. Yanmei smiled. "Store bought food could ruin the budget, so I guess we'll have to scavenge for some…" he said, still avoiding the Tenno's gaze. "No problem. I'm good at scavenging for supplies," Yanmei said, hand still on her hip. "Okay, you go raid the fridge," she said, and then she activated her frame. "While I scavenge the other rooms for something useful. Oh, and maybe some gas. Not sure if there are enough for the stove," she said, jabbing a thumb to the direction of the stove.

She leans a bit closer and whispers in his ear, "If I don't come back in thirty minutes, run. I might be in trouble." Darvo nodded and watched the Tenno leave.

Darvo sat at the bed, and then eyed the earpiece on the table. Making sure Yanmei has really left, he connects to Brigitte while raiding the refrigerator. Some cheese, a few okay cartons of Corpus manufactured Greedy Milk, some mushrooms and a few threshcones. That's it. Suddenly someone picks up. "Hello, Yanmei?" a female voice asked. It's Brigitte. "It's that Corpus merchant. Alright, teach me," he said, scratching his face. The Saryn chuckled at the Corpus on the other end of the line. "I thought you're no beginner? And I thought you two are _not_ doing it?" she asked with a slightly playful tone. "I… just want to hear a little about what makes her tick… Not like I'd try something without her permission… or without making commitments. I'm not that kind of man," he said, his breath hitching in his throat. "You've come to the right place. I know a lot of stuff about her… _preferences_." Darvo gulped and inhaled deeply. "I'm all ears."

Yanmei quietly treaded the hallway, and hacked into each room she can. She hurriedly raided the rooms and found nothing on the first few tries. She opened the room at the far right and finally found a fridge with edible stuff in it. Yanmei found some cryogenically frozen meats, some rations and clean water. She moved on to the next room. "_Jackpot_." She found some spices and a bottle of wine; a little bit of luxury for the night.

She stealthily treaded back to their room, avoiding the other Corpus and saving herself from trouble. She quietly enters the room only to spot Darvo talking to someone on the earpiece.

"You mean she had never done _that_ before?" he asked, holding his head. "Yes. So if you get lucky tonight, or in the future, be careful not to hurt her," the Saryn stated.

"Who are you talking to now?"

Darvo dropped the earpiece and turned around swiftly. "T-tenno! I didn't expect you to be back you soon!" he said, and he let out a nervous chuckle. Yanmei furrowed her brows. "Okay, you're not calling me by my name anymore; something's up." She moved a few steps closer, while he moved a few steps back. "Spill."

"It was nothing! Just a customer, that's all…" Darvo said, avoiding the Tenno's piercing gaze. "A customer? On my line?" she asked, eyeing him carefully. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked, taking a few steps closer. "I swear, it's nothing. What did you get?" he asked, averting the topic. Yanmei smiled. "Take a look." Both of them looked over what Yanmei looted. "You're good at this, Yan. You should be my supplier." Yanmei smiled warmly at him. "I'll take that as a compliment. Also, Yan?" she asked, with a teasing smirk spreading on her lips. "What?" Yanmei merely chuckled and tidied up. "Do you know how to cook?" she asked him. Darvo's face turned a little pale. "No, I'm sorry." Yanmei chuckled. "Oh well, might as well try."

They were finishing the last of the food when Darvo asked her a question. "Hey, Yanmei, what was that about that 'miserable bastard'? Your lover? Or a friend?" he asked, voice trailing off a bit. Yanmei frowned. But she's certain she could trust him with this. "Do you really want to know the truth?" she asked him, taking a sip of wine. He merely nodded. "My father. Nothing is enough for him." Darvo's blood ran cold. So, she was just like him? "So the Tenno do have family?" he asked. She merely nodded and continued talking.

"I'm doing my best to be the warrior he wants me to be. Worse, a meeting was arranged and in the near future, the Tenno will start claiming territory." Darvo winced. Surely, there's going to be some conflicts because of this. "Our rival clan is planning to deploy a solar rail in Saturn. Should they come there first, or if they challenge us, he had me lead the opposition. Personally," she paused, taking a sip from her drink. "I'm not into political and territorial conflicts. It only causes division between our people." He understood her sentiment. Recently, there was a conflict between his father and Alad V. He looked up to the man, but when he found out he was cutting up Tenno for his experiments, he shunned him. Their conflict did not go well.

"These so called Solar Rails will only promote violence between my brethren, you'll see," she said, shaking him from his thoughts. "Soon we're going to be no different from the Grineer, Corpus and the Infested; greedy for territory, profit and power, respectively." Darvo patted her shoulder. "I know how you feel," he said, scooting nearer to her. "Father wants me to take the vacant position in the Board, the one Alad V left open," he said, starting to open up. "But I don't want that. I want to work alone. I want to make my own profits." Yanmei looked at him. Perhaps they weren't so different after all. "I'm not that into politics either. Too much for me to manage. I want to take things slow," he continued. "Besides, they way they treat your kind is unfair. 'Betrayers' they call you. But we don't know the whole story, right? Your kind can't even remember what happened back then, right? Who were they to judge…" he continued, earning him a tender gaze from her.

"I want to tell him, but I can't. I'm too scared, Yanmei. Too scared." He said, craning his neck with his hand. "Scared of what?" she asked, scooting a little closer. "Scared of being called a disappointment. Well, I know I _am_ one, but if I'm going to hear it straight from him…" He was cut off when Yanmei held him close.

"_So we fear the same thing,_" she said, her voice broken.

* * *

A/N: Sorry fellas. Got _too_ excited. Another chapter then I'll be taking a break. Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Courage and Secrets

Months had passed since that little incident. The two were still meeting each other, but mostly when he's presenting his deals. She was his courier, his bridge to the Tenno. However, Darvo's becoming scarcer as the weeks passed by, making the Mag-bearer worry. Sitting in the middle of the water garden in their dojo, she tried to find some peace. That peace, however, was short-lived.

"Hey Yanyan, can we go on a mission? Can we? Can we?" Misaki asked, tapping her shoulder lightly. Yanmei turned around slowly and gave the Nova-bearer an annoyed look. "I was resting Misaki. But as you wish. Allow me to collect my gear first," she said, standing up and walking with her friend. "So, where are we going? Mars? Jupiter?" she asked as they walked to the dojo's armory, where most of her weapons are stored. "Your dad asked if we could go scouting in an area in Saturn. "Fine, fine. Just the two of us? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" she asked, picking up her favorite sword. "Hey, I could just cast M Prime then you can go use Pull. Boom! Bye bye Grineer." Yanmei chuckled at her friend, draping an arm on her shoulder. "We're the ideal teammates, huh?" she muttered, smiling under her helmet. "Mmhmm," Misaki said, fixing her short, platinum hair and activating her helmet.

Though they got along real good, these two were very different. While Yanmei sported a dark look, Misaki sports a frame with light colors. Even their hair colors were the opposite of each other's. The Mag-bearer's was pitch-black, while the Nova's was platinum blonde. They contrast and complement each other well; perhaps it's the thing that makes them click.

After finishing the mission, instead of heading home to the dojo, the two decided to lurk in the marketplace, despite Yanmei's curfew due to that incident months ago. Her scarlet eyes wandered the place, seemingly lethargic. "Hey Misaki, I'll just go look over there," she said, pointing at the shady corner. Her friend nodded. Upon going there, she was met by a Rhino-bearer. His frame was painted black, like hers, but was accented by splashes of green and purple.

"You're his daughter… I finally found you." he muttered. Yanmei had to take a step back. He was _almost_ a foot taller than her. Standing at five feet and two inches, she isn't exactly the tallest Tenno. "Look, if you have something against my father, I have nothing to do with it," she said, drawing her Dakra prime. He took a step closer and reflexively, she charged. He dodged the attack, and swung his fist to her eight o'clock. Skillfully she dodged this, and went to lunge at the taller Tenno. However, she wasn't able to dodge his other fist that went straight to her gut, pinning her against the wall.

Her helmet retracted because of the sudden pressure. He unpinned the coughing girl. "Look, your father isn't exactly the nicest motherfucker out there," he said, "But I've got nothing against you. I only need your cooperation." He retracted his helmet and she was met by a reassuring look. His right eye was brown and his other one was cybernetic, and it is glowing red. A deep scar ran vertically down his left eye. He had pitch-black hair worn in a ponytail. It was like looking at a mirror that shows one appearance as a member of the other sex, except that her scar wasn't identical to his; hers was on the other side and it was shorter and shallower than his. If it wasn't for his hatred for her father, she would've thought they're related.

"Alright, talk," she said, still shaken. "Anyways, who are you?" she asked. He turned on his back and paced around. "I am Alex. I was once under his command during the Sentient war. Me and my brother. Now, because of your bastard of a father, he died. He fucking died. He left their platoon to die." Yanmei straightened up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know the man is an absolute pain in _everyone's_ asses, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of him like that." He only shrugged. "Now, what do you need from me?" she queried as she tried to recover from the blow. "I'm here to tell you that if something goes wrong, you're welcome to ask some help from me," he said, looking over his shoulder.

Yanmei is confused. "Wait, what? But I thought you hated my father's guts?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "I told you, I've got nothing against you. Besides, I've heard your relationship with him is a bit rocky. Who would've thought the bastard would torment even his own _daughter_? I don't want him to ruin yet another innocent life," he said with venom in his voice. Yanmei groaned. "Here are my contact details," she said, transferring her information to his suit. "This better not be a setup." Alex chuckled and exchanged his information too. "It isn't." He turned around to leave. "Aren't you going to ask my name?" she asked. He shook his head. 'I already know it." He turns around to leave. "Wait!"

The Rhino-clad Tenno looked over his shoulder. "Can I call you _kuya_?" she asked, earning her a chuckle from him. "Go ahead."

Meanwhile, Darvo is at a meeting with his father, Frohd Bek, along with the other members of the Board. As usual, he didn't display even the slightest shred of interest towards the subject. He was, however, surprised at the question presented to him. "Will you, or will you not accept the position of Chairman, Darvo?" one of the members asked. This is it. It scared the living hell out of him. Accept the offer, and he had to deal with the issues in the Board, thus restraining him from what he loves; tinkering with computers and selling weapons to the Tenno. Refuse the offer, and he'll get another beating from his father. "Which will it be, Darvo?" This time it was his father who asked him. Then he remembered all the things Yanmei said.

A few weeks ago, he was able to meet with her in a secluded sector on the star chart. "_If it's really not in your heart to do something,"_ she said while packing his equipment for distribution. "_Don't. It will only cause disappointment and grief. Do what you love, Darvo._" She stood up, and moved closer to the Corpus merchant. "_You're only given one life, so make sure it's a life well spent._" He smiles at this and pats her helmeted head. "_If your father doesn't accept your decision, you have no other choice but to disobey him. He of all people should understand you and your choices, after all._"

Those words echoed in his head. Mustering up the courage he stood up. "I refuse the position." Of course, this earned him a hard stare from his father. "I am not interested. Please, excuse me." He stood up and left the boardroom. His father wanted to chase after him, but was held back by the only woman present at the meeting. "Director, I think it would be unwise to run after the boy," she said. For some reason, she always wears red tinted eyewear. "Your son Darvo is still young. Perhaps he'll come to his senses soon," she said, smiling. "_She's only a high priestess, she doesn't know anything about the corporate world_," he thought to himself. Frohd Bek hated this woman, but at the same time is intrigued by her. Who was she to tell him what to do?

She was assigned to assist Alad V with his blasted Zanuka program because of her scientific knowledge. Who would've thought the seemingly innocent _priestess_ was actually a scientific genius? He was glad he was able to get Alad fired and keep her for himself. Another pawn he thinks he can manipulate. "I suppose so, dear Oracle." Oracle. Countless Corpus call her that and he didn't quite understand why. He wasn't really a religious man. "I'm not in the temples, Director. You know you could refer to me as Doctor Vidar."

One of the members spoke. "Enough. This meeting is adjourned until the next Earth lunar cycle." The priestess was the first to stand up. The others followed suit. One of them braved to talk to her. "Dear priestess, would you join us for lunch today?" he asked, but she turned him down. "I'm sorry Officer, but I can't go. I've been very busy lately, I know. Please excuse me." She made her way out of the building and hitched a ride to who knows where.

"She's always been a reclusive woman, hm?" one of them commented. Frohd Bek heard this and merely nodded. "I think she's hiding something," he said, squinting as the vehicle left. "Good luck finding out about that. They don't have a single record about her. It's like she suddenly existed," another said.

He frowned. "I _will_ find out about this woman."

* * *

A/N: Yep, four chapters in one day. Though I already written the first two months ago. Gotta keep going! _And who might the woman be?_


	5. A Soldier's Wish

Vay Hek's propaganda blared through the facility. Countless Grineer soldiers who were subject to reconditioning were undergoing screening. And by reconditioning, it meant hard torture. It's been a long while since they sent out some patients from the reconditioning facility. The soldier's daily routine involved eating, sleeping, and being reconditioned. The recent rumors, however, caused uproar.

Three of the most brutal patients were claimed to be successfully reconditioned by no other than Doctor Tengus, under Councilor Vay Hek's orders. According to reports, the Grustrag three were admitted to the facility due to their impatience in committing violence, murdering their brethren in cold blood merely because they were itching to spill blood. The three suffered from a rare cloning mutation, making them extremely efficient in combat at the cost of mental instability.

Though the Doctor claims their hatred and urge to commit violence were directed to the Tenno, their tendency for fratricide still remains. One of their victims was Jarek Kuske. Cloned using quality genes, his were immaculate compared to his deteriorating brethren, making him a prized soldier. The defects were there, but it doesn't compare to the average Grineer. However, he was admitted to the facility because of his anti-Grineer ideologies, or so they claim. He barely survived the Grustrag three's onslaught. The injuries were so bad they had to replace his existing implants, including those used for respiration.

It surprised him that they still saved him from certain death. Perhaps it's because of his genetic superiority? He isn't exactly a supporter of Vay Hek, nor the Grineer way of living. He rejects his propaganda. He hates the petty wars between his own brethren. He hates the war between his kind and the Tenno. He rejects the Grineer's xenophobic ways. He hates his genes. _He hates being Grineer_. Jarek never wished for territory or power. He only had one wish.

Months ago, a certain Grineer Scorpion managed to escape the facility after receiving leg implants. The injuries were from a Saryn-class Tenno. Her fate was unknown, but they were sure she survived. Rumors are she's currently living a peaceful life as a food courier. Jarek was happy for her, but he envied her. He wants to break free of the chains that bound him to this wretched place. That was his only wish.

And this day, he's going to fulfill that wish.

When everyone was asleep, he made his move. Carefully, he treaded the place, trying to find an exit. Then he remembered how the Tenno intruded their facilities; through the air vents. After knocking out a few soldiers, he finally found the facility's main control room. He shut down the fans after struggling with the passcode, which he found in one of the soldiers after a number of failed hacking attempts. Of course, this tripped the alarms, nullifying his attempts to move stealthily.

He grabbed one of the unconscious soldier's firearms and climbed his way up in the vents. It was only a matter of time before the entire facility was alerted, alarms blaring everywhere. A Grineer Scorpion spotted him and attempted to tie him down, only for her to land on her rear after being shoved aside by the hulking Grineer. Jarek must move quickly before they begin sending out heavier units. Three troopers and a scorpion were already tailing him.

After he was certain he had lost them, he got out of the vent only for a young Grineer to spot him. It was Melok, one of the youngest Grineer there was in the facility. He was cloned from the same genes as him, making him his actual "brother", but neither knew this. He was physically at the adolescence stage, yet the effects of cloning were already claiming him slowly. He was sent to the facility due to his lack of interest for Grineer propaganda, making him similar to Jarek. The only difference between them was that Jarek was taller and tougher when he was in Melok's stage of development. This similarity of theirs helped in forming their bond. Jarek was like a mentor to him.

"Brother Jarek, where are you going?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Jarek pulled him closer and held him by the shoulders. "Melok, listen closely," he said, voice roused with panic. The younger Grineer merely nodded with a bewildered expression plastered on his face. "I'm getting out of this hellhole," he said, earning him a confused stare from his blood brother. "But, brother, wouldn't this get you in trouble?" he asked, still in awe because of Jarek's decision. "Yes it will, Melok. But I've suffered long enough to stay out of it. If anyone asks you if you had seen me, tell them you didn't. I wouldn't want to risk them abusing you for _my_ decisions," he said, attempting to climb back to the vent.

"Please Jarek, take me with you!" Melok pleaded, looking at him through the vent. Jarek sighed. He doesn't want to harm his only friend. But Melok was stubborn, more stubborn than him. Arguing with him would only be futile. "If you want to come with me, take your firearms and ammunition and follow my lead." Melok only nodded with a smile on his face and went to retrieve his ammunition, stashed inside a box near his cot. As he was in the middle of climbing up, the doors bust open and the soldiers that were tailing Jarek forced entry in the room. Jarek hurriedly pulls Melok up before the Grineer Scorpion got him.

"Kill 'em," one of them barked. They climbed through the vent and ran after the two renegades, shooting one of them on the leg. Melok had to stop because his bleeding leg. Despite the heavy implants he still bled human blood, not oil from the parts installed on his body. Jarek took out some of their pursuers and dragged his friend along, refusing to leave him behind. Thankfully, below them was an emergency escape pod. He let Melok go down first, and as he was about to go down, a Grineer Scorpion's spear stopped him. Melok tries to pull him, but to no avail.

"Run, Melok! Run before they get you! Run from this wretched place!" he screamed. Melok could only cry. It was… dishonorable for a Grineer to cry, but he can't stop the tears as his only friend was dragged to his doom. "I'll be fine! For now, get out of here!"

"I'll come back for you, brother!" Melok screamed as he staggered his way to a control panel. He hated hacking. He merely smashed it and the door on one of the pods opened. Almost crawling, he found his way to the pod, frantically pressing the close button as the soldiers flooded the room. The pod took off, and he wiped his face clean of is tears. Never will he cry again, he thought to himself. As the distance between them grew, Melok realized that the oxygen supply in his pod is limited.

He must get help soon.

Yanmei and Misaki were already heading home when the former spotted her Corpus friend in the market. Of course, this delayed their trip home. "Er, um, Misaki, could you leave the two of us for a while? Keep watch while I talk to him?" the Mag-class requested, earning her a squint from her friend. "Oh fine, go ahead and talk to your lover so your daddy will ban you from ever leaving again," she said with a bitter tone to her voice. "He's not my lover. And you're not serious about telling me on my father, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course not! I was just joking… it's just, I noticed that for the past few weeks all you ever wished for was to see him. It's like you're crazy for the guy!" the Nova-class Tenno said meekly as her helmet retracted. Yanmei blushed; she can't deny this, but she still did. "I'm certainly _not_ crazy for him. Also, did you just get jealous of Darvo?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. The Nova bearer blushed. "Jealous of Darvo? No! No, absolutely not. Go on, I'll keep watch here," she said, activating her helmet to hide her embarrassment. Yanmei merely shrugged and made her way to the Corpus merchant.

Carefully, she snuck up behind him and pounced on him, just to see his reaction. Of course, this earned her a frightened yell. "Yan, at this rate, you're going to give me a heart attack," he said, facing her and pressing a small panel at her nape. "How did you know you could retract a Warframe's helmet using that?" she queried, eyeing the merchant. "I work around this kind of stuff, Yan. Anyways, I can tell you missed me," he said teasingly, earning him an elbow to the ribs. "You've been gone for a long while. Where do you even stay?" she asked, looking at him dearly. "Well-"

He was cut off when his radio started beeping. It was a distress signal.


	6. Keeping Quiet

"Misaki, I think we're going to have a detour," Yanmei said, readying her gear and tracing the signal. Misaki straightened up and followed her. "Why? And why is _he_ coming with us?" she asked, jabbing a thumb towards Darvo's direction. "Because it was his radio that picked up the signal, and he has a ship we could use. Don't you trust him?" Yanmei asked, looking at Misaki under her helmet. Misaki may be cheerful and jovial, but she had a hard time trusting other people; what more a Corpus merchant? Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms. "A little. Wait, are we going to operate outside your father's permission? Or Lotus'?" she asked, readying her gear as well as they climbed into the ship. "Father doesn't have to know. And I guess we should ask permission from Lotus. You do it, Misaki. I'll send the coordinates to Brigitte for back up." Yanmei stated.

"What can I do to help?" Darvo asked, starting the ship. "You can drop us at the destination, Darvo. Does this ship have stealth settings?" Yanmei asked as she sent Brigitte the exact location. "It's standard for most ships, why?" Yanmei took a few steps closer to him. "We'll need it. Who knows what awaits us there?" She transferred the coordinates to the ship and a marker was set. Darvo's eyes widened as he found out they are going all the way to Ceres. "W-we're going there? In Grineer territory?" he reluctantly asked Yanmei.

"We don't have much of a choice. We need to investigate this ASAP. Misaki, what's happening over there?" Misaki faced the dark Tenno. "Lotus allowed it. Oh, and Brigitte contacted me as well. She'll be there," Misaki said, patting her shoulder. "Uh, ladies, I think I'm receiving another transmission," Darvo interrupted. He motioned Yanmei to press a button as his hands were full.

"_I-is this the Tenno? Anyone?_" the voice slowly said. Misaki recognized the voice and the accent as Grineer. "_I really hope you're the Tenno because I need –shkt- your help,_" the voice on the other line once said. "_I am Melok Arkus, a –shkt- refugee from Grustrag –shkt- Reconditioning Facility,_" Darvo looked at Yanmei. "Isn't that where the infamous Grustrag Three from?" Darvo asked. "Oh _no_, they're not. Of course they are. They wouldn't be called the Grustrag Three if they weren't from that facility," Yanmei deadpanned, earning her a giggle from Misaki. The transmission went on.

"_If you can help me, please, I am begging you, -shkt- save me –shkt-. The oxygen in my chamber –shkt- wouldn't last long._"

Eerie silence surrounded the ship. "I think we better hurry," a voice that belonged to neither the three of them said. Misaki jumped from her seat as she spotted Brigitte breaking in from a vent. "You could have told us you're gonna break in here, you know," Misaki said, earning her a scowl from the older woman. "What's important is I'm here. Hey lover boy, how many more minutes until we find this Grineer?" she asked, taking some steps forward to the Corpus merchant. "Less than thirty minutes," he said, ignoring the Saryn-class Tenno's teasing.

"_Are you selling your body yet?_" Brigitte asked teasingly. Darvo jumped from his seat. Yanmei retracted her helmet and gave her a furious scowl. Misaki could only stifle her laughter. "Brigitte…" Yanmei said threateningly. "I bluff, dear. Besides, we all know he's crazy for you," Brigitte said, raising her arms defensively. Darvo managed to regain his composure. "Keep quiet," he said, and Brigitte merely crossed her arms. "Keep quiet about what?" Yanmei asked, paranoid thoughts swarming her head. "You know what, Misaki and I will drive. You two settle your little lover's spat at the back," Brigitte said, holding a hand out. "We're _not_ lovers, and we're not fighting," Yanmei said as she barged out the control room. Darvo followed her quickly.

"Why did you follow me?" Yanmei asked, facing him and placing a hand on her hip. "Well, she did say we should talk outside, and this is my ship you're setting foot on, after all," Darvo said, rubbing his cheek. Well, that shut her up.

"What was that about keeping quiet?" she asked him, breaking the silence. "A-ah, it was nothing serious, I assure you. I just asked her a few things about you. That's all," Darvo said, careful not to spill his little secret. "Like what?" she asked, facing him and eyeing him curiously. She did not expect him to express interest about her life. As much as she denies it, she was glad he did. "O-oh, just, er, your… your hobbies, that's all, I swear," he said, trying not to look at her. "Darvo, it doesn't take a Nyx-class to know you're a horrible liar. C'mon, tell me. What was that you wanted to know that you had to ask _Brigitte_ about it?"

"I um… Oh! By the way," he said, averting the topic. "I finally stood up for myself. I'm guessing Father is _mad_, real mad," he said, trying to shake the topic off her head. "That's great news Darvo, I'm genuinely happy for you, but you haven't answered my question yet," Yanmei said, taking a few steps closer to him. "Iaskedheraboutyourpreferencesinbedbecausesheofferedmethatpleasedon'thurtmeIwasonlycuriousIswearI'dnevertryanythingwithoutyourpermissionbutasifIhaveachanceI'msorryifIsoundedlikeapervertI'mreallysorry I REALLY AM."

Darvo covered his face as Yanmei stood there slack-jawed at his confession. "If they heard us and asks you about this, pretend this conversation never took place, alright?" she said, blushing furiously. "Okay. I'm really sorry, Tenno," he said, turning around taking a few steps away from her. He felt a hand slither on his shoulder. "You know what? Let's talk about what you've said about your Father, while you tour me in this ship," she said, entwining her fingers with his. "Okay then," he said as she pulled him closer.

"I finally mustered up some courage to turn down the offer," he said, looking up. "I did as you told me and listened to myself." Yanmei smiled. "I'm glad you were finally able to get that off your chest," Yanmei said, smiling warmly. "What about you Yanmei? Have you told your father how you feel yet?" he asked her.

"Well, I…" Yanmei was cut short when they felt the ship landed. Brigitte and Misaki emerged from the control room. "You two could hold hands later, we're finally here," Brigitte said, shoving a rifle in Yanmei's arms. "Yanmei, prepare the oxygen. The poor guy will need it. Darvo, stay here and keep watch. Reel us in when we're done. Misaki, come with me," Brigitte ordered as she readied herself. Yanmei looked outside. They were on an asteroid near Ceres.

"I thought Yanmei was in charge?" Darvo asked. "It doesn't matter, Darvo. Do as she says," Misaki said, connecting a cable on her waist and following Brigitte outside the ship. Their shields began to drop slowly as they made their way to the escape pod. Melok was inside, barely conscious and having visions of death. Upon seeing Misaki's light form, he was convinced she was an Angel of Death. Slowly he succumbed to the coldness that surrounded him, but was surprised when the Angel picked him up and he can breathe properly again.

The two lay him down as the ship took off stealthily. After a long while, Melok awakened, his oxygen-deprived lungs revitalized. Vision hazy, he looked around. A Corpus merchant, a lavender Saryn-class Tenno, a white Nova-class, and a black Mag-class.

"Are you okay?" Darvo asked, looking at the Grineer outcast. Melok ignored him and observes the Tenno's faces. So they do have faces? "You might want to get that leg checked," Misaki said, pointing to his busted leg. "The Tenno can talk?" Melok asked, trying to stand up. Brigitte forced him to sit down. "Yes they can," Darvo said.

"Thank you for this Tenno," Melok said, ignoring him and trying to stand up. Darvo just rolled his eyes and stood closer to Yanmei. "How ironic that the members of the race my kind persecutes are the ones who saved me."

"So, what now?" Darvo asked, interrupting him. "I need a place to stay," Melok said. "If they catch me, there goes my chance for freedom." Misaki and Yanmei looked at each other. "I'm sure he can't stay at the dojo," Yanmei said. "But he's a valuable asset. He might have information about the Grustrag Three," she continued. Melok's eyes lit up. "Yes! As a matter of fact, I know them personally."

Brigitte smiled. "Alright, it's settled. You're now an asset and under the Tenno's protection. Although, a Nyx unit will have to check you first," Brigitte said. "For now, you could stay with Darvo."

Darvo almost fell over when he heard this. "Why me? There's an empty spot in the settlement I live in after I ran away from Father. I think he should stay there," he said. "Then it's settled. And Yan, I think it's a good time to go home," Brigitte said, pointing at her badge.

She forgot about the curfew.


	7. Sympathy for the Demons

Darvo could only feel sympathy for the Mag-bearer as he navigated the ship to their dojo. He knew this feeling too well. Yanmei's face was pale as a ghost, a sort of ancient myth that still continues to haunt the human mind even after countless generations. Cold sweat was pouring from her Void-tainted skin and the other Tenno could only keep their mouths in a tight line.

"Sorry for all the trouble, Darvo," Yanmei said, trying to lessen the tension. "I swear if I finally get my hands on my own ship I'll-"

"It's nothing," he said, cutting her off. "I should be the one thanking you for the advice. Speaking of which, what will you do?" he asked, setting the ship on autopilot as he stood up and sat beside the Tenno. She raises an eyebrow at his question, and then the realization hit her.

"Oh," she said softly, fiddling with her rifle. "I guess I'll have to face him," she said, resting her cheek in her palm. "And?" Darvo asked, poking her sides with his elbow gently. The Mag bearer looked at him in the eye. "Who am I kidding?" she said, breaking eye contact. "I can't disobey Father. He's already been through enough," she said, rolling her eyes. "Mother is chopped up by Alad V because of my mistake, sister is still missing, and I'm the only one he can depend on," she said, sighing.

"How can your mother's death be your fault?" Darvo asked, scooting near her. The Nova-bearer interfered with their conversation. "I don't think she wants to tell," she said, eyeing the Corpus merchant. "No, Misaki, it's alright. Tell him."

Misaki groaned and stood up. "Yanmei decided to side with Alad V during Gradivus. She thought that this way, the Grineer would stop gaining influence and she could buy her mother's and sister's freedom. But she was wrong," Misaki said, and then she paused. "My efforts were all in vain. The Grineer won, and mother was used in Alad's experiments, and my sister's cryopod is nowhere to be found," Yanmei continued.

"I sided with Alad too," Misaki said, folding her arms. "I ended up losing my brother, and Brigitte, well, she supported the Corpus too," she said, motioning to the Saryn-class Tenno leaning against the ship walls.

The Saryn scowled at her, and the Nova class took this as a warning. "I don't think she wants to talk about it," she started, keeping her voice low. "Why not?" Melok asked, observing the light-colored Nova. "Because, it's personal. And it's a pretty sensitive subject," Misaki stated, slightly annoyed by the young Grineer. "Why is it a sensitive subject?" the Grineer queried innocuously. Misaki groaned and slumped.

As the two went on with their discussion, Brigitte volunteered to navigate the ship, leaving the other two to continue their conversation. "You haven't answered my question completely yet," Darvo said, crossing his arms. "Are you finally going to tell him that you've had enough?" Yanmei furrowed her brows. "I want to, but I can't. Pathetic, I know. I'm the one who gave you advice for the same situation yet I can't follow it myself," she said, fiddling with her rifle.

"I just want to be alone. Not that kind of alone… but, uh," Yanmei started, stammering as she tried to explain how she felt. "I mean, I want to be free. I just want to break free of routine. I want to think for myself. For as long as I remember I was never insubordinate to the clan and to father. My resurfacing memories confirmed this. I could just walk away; Lotus doesn't forbid leaving a clan. But… I can't."

"Why not?" Darvo queried, deep brown orbs looking into her monstrous scarlet ones. After a long pause, she finally managed to answer. "I'm weak. I'm scared I might get unstable."

The Corpus merchant pondered on the Tenno's words could have meant, and didn't realize he was gazing intently.

"I hope you work this out," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "And speaking of fathers, I would probably have to face mine too, despite my decision," Darvo said, stretching his fingers.

"_What's the worst thing he could do to me?_"

The hooded woman took the last train at one of the Solar Rail stations, the ship eerily dark with only a few passengers on board. She sat down on the farthest seat, setting her fingers on the table and lightly rapping on it. An attendant made her way to her table and question if she needed anything.

She stops rapping her fingers and tells the woman that cool and crisp water would be nice. She didn't know why she bothered; she only requires little sustenance. Still, she graciously accepted the drink and sipped at it with relish, then sets it beside her. She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a little girl peeking from her seat, her father sitting across her yammering at his communications device about his investments. There was a curious look in her eyes, and she rested her chin on top of the backrest, chubby cheeks puffing out and her wee lips curling into a smile.

She smiled back and looked around. She took off her eyewear, revealing wine-red eyes that seemed to glow in the dimness of the ship, making the little girl's eyes widen. The hooded woman saw the remaining water and playfully manipulated it to swirl in the air using her mind, fingers rapping softly against the metal surface on which her arm rested on. The young girl was frozen there, slack-jawed, as she witnessed all of these happen.

The hooded lady stood up as the ship landed, seemingly unaffected by its unsteady descent. The girl followed her with her gaze, awestruck, as she made her way out the ship. She looked over her shoulder and gave the girl a quick smile, and placing a finger on her lip afterwards. The child merely nodded with a sweet smile on her face. The woman returned her eyewear to its respective place.

Another transport ship was waiting for her upon her arrival. Hurriedly, she got in the aircraft which navigated her to Themisto. Warily, she got off the transport vehicle, and looked around for possible spies. Though their location was secure, one can never be too sure.

She strode by the facility's long halls, greeted by the Crewmen who were working in the late shift for extra income. Dispensable resources, yet she valued their service. After cleaning up in the decontamination chamber, she switched to civilian clothing. Quietly, she entered her employer's laboratory, intending to catch him off guard, despite knowing he despised surprises. Slowly she entered the dark room, searching for the man in question with her eyes and her mind, but only to let out an audible yelp when two thin arms held her in place.

"You know that won't work, dear Sera," he whispered in her ear. She chuckled softly and looked over her shoulder. "Congratulations, you have outsmarted me," she said with a tone of playfulness. "Now tell me how you knew I was the one who entered." she said, smirking as she broke off his hold with ease, spinning on her heel and facing him. "Let's just say I know you well enough to know your scent," he said, smirking, but his smile diminished when he saw that her face was obscured.

"You do know that you do not need to wear those in my presence?" he said, taking off the red-tinted eyepiece and peeling the thin mask on her face, revealing wine-red eyes and Void-corrupted flesh. "It may remind you of a Betrayer," she said, averting her gaze. The man steps closer and cups her face. "Oracle. I thought we've talked about this. I know the difference between a Betrayer and a useful ally," he said, voice unusually soft. "You could've cut me up and used me for our projects despite knowing about my loyalty to the Empire, but you didn't," she said, looking him intently in the eyes. He smiled.

"You're of use to me more when you are alive and well than used as a test subject or a component, you always were," he said softly, yet his condescending tone was still there. "Now, tell me dear, did you collect any information from your last trip?" he said, letting go of her face and turning around, taking off his metallic blue robe and tidying the place up for the night. He never lets the Crewmen handle the most costly and fragile materials found in his lab.

"I've gathered intel from the major factions, plus a little bonus on the Infested. It's a surprise I tend to leave those derelict ships unscathed," she said, walking towards him and handing him a datamass which was hidden inside her robes. "I think I deserve better rewards, Alad, for risking my life like this," she added, smirking. He grinned as he excitedly takes the datamass from her hands and placing it on his desk. "Good girl," Alad said, voice slightly condescending, as he stroked her dark burgundy hair as if she was a delicate feline. "You've done great as usual, Oracle. I'll have these decrypted tomorrow. But for now," he said, powering down the lights. "We rest."

As they exited the lab, lights were being shut down by the remaining Crewmen who were also tired from working all day. As the everyday employees made their way to the sleep hall, their boss and his most trusted researcher made their way to the hall leading to their respective bedchambers.

"I'll be heading to my quarters now," she said, turning around and heading to the door adjacent to his. "You could sleep in my bedchamber if you desired, you know," Alad said, voice low, yet gentle. Oracle froze for a moment before tilting her head. "You know I don't deserve to be in your presence, especially in your private quarters," she said, earning her a scowl. "I'm only a mere employee. And rumors might spread."

"You never changed throughout the centuries, didn't you, Persefona?" he said, striding towards her and holding her wrist. Oracle was taken aback. It's been years, no, literal _centuries_ since she heard someone refer to her using that name. "Persefona is dead."

"Yet she still lives as Sera Vidar, better known as the Oracle," he said, intending to play with her fragile psyche. "You're still the self-depriving little girl I know, underneath that exterior."

The once-Low Guardian escaped his grasp gently. She turned to him, and gave him a questioning look. "Was I always like that back then?" she asked, squinting, trying to recall memories deep in the recesses of her mind, which were buried a few centuries ago through constant indoctrination. "Yes. I've known Persefona long before she was Sera, or the Oracle for that matter."

"You were there at the fall of the Orokin?" she queried, taking a few steps closer to her master. "No, dear. But I believe we've met before, and I know my history," he said, stroking her cheek. "Only a few lunar cycles ago, I found out the Low Guardians were innocent."

"Yet you included the Tenno hunter in your experiments and used the components for his dispel ability," she retorted back, crossing her arms. "I guess I've left holes in my research, but I can't change the past, Sera." Oracle merely sighed. "You do not regret sacrificing a non-Betrayer for your ventures. How would I know you wouldn't do the same to me?" she said, giving him the same desperate look she gave back then.

"Do you recall what I've said to you on that day?"

Several Gaian lunar cycles ago, he woke up with his body aching all over, barely alive after he suffered the Tenno's wrath. Slowly, he takes notice of his surroundings. It was a dark room, tinted by the magenta glow the cosmic clouds were giving off from outside the ship. Alad shifts, trying to sit upright, and noticed the weight on his chest, warmth radiating off from it. It took him a few moments to register that it was indeed Sera Vidar, his lax yet brilliant assistant during project Valkyr and project Zanuka. Then he realized he was rescued by his researcher.

Sera was a young priestess in the indoctrination temples whom his crew found barely alive after an attack on the facility she was serving. Upon knowing that the seemingly innocuous priestess had knowledge about the Orokin and the nature of Warframes, he convinced her to work for him, and she gladly complied. Of course, Alad exploited this, and the fact that she doesn't mind made it worse.

There was something strange about her this day though. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised to find intricate markings on her arm, draped over his torso. Slowly, and painfully, he sat upright, hoping to get a better view. Gently, he lifted her head to see her face, careful not to wake her up. What he saw shocked him greatly.

"Persefona?" he managed to mutter. It's been centuries since he last saw her, and all this time she was hiding behind a mask?

"Everyone had abandoned me, or so I thought. A significant fraction of my employees moved on to greener pastures. The Board declared me an outcast. My closest confidant betrayed me and guided the Tenno to my location. Yet here she is." He said, talking to himself and stroking the sleeping girl's back. "The woman I took for granted; the one I abused is lying there, sleeping soundly against my chest, guarding me like an irreplaceable artifact. The woman I despised, the woman I accused of being a Betrayer, was the one who picks up my broken pieces. Why her, of all people?"

Alad was taken aback when he realized he had woken her up. Slowly she lifted her head, complete with the magenta markings he knew her for, and deep red eyes brimming with tears. "You've heard what I said, dear Sera?" he queried, voice strained, as he stroked her head. "All of them," she said as she gave him a desperate last look, and proceeded to move away from him, wanting to leave him alone.

"Stay," he said, holding her wrist. "You've got some explaining to do. And, you've done a great thing for me."

Oracle was too lost in her thoughts to notice she was merely inches away from him, and when she snapped back to reality and realized their close proximity, she stumbled backward and turned around.

"Well then, I'm off to sleep," he said, chuckling. "But remember that my offer stands."

Oracle merely nodded and proceeded to her own chambers, drawing in a deep breath and slumping on the mattress. And yet another futile attempt to sleep was made as she tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity. She hated sleeping alone, and when her fellow scientist and companion Avela left the Corpus and exposed their facility in Eris to the Tenno, everything went worse, but she had to live with it. Then she remembered Alad's offer.

Swallowing her pride, she pressed the access panel and entered his quarters. "Can't sleep, Sera?" he asked, sitting on the mattress. The once Low Guardian merely nodded.

"Me neither," he said as she lay beside him, curling up in a ball. "Damn the rumors to the Void. I can't sleep soundly alone. I'm scared," she said.

"You really still _are_ the little girl I know," he said, pressing against her and burying her face in his chest.


End file.
